Last of a Dying Breed
by Vemarra Taranis
Summary: It is tough to survive in a world of darkness, surrounded only by threats and foul malevolence on all sides. Especially so when you are the only one left, the last of your clan.
1. Prologue

**Last of a Dying Breed**

 **Vemarra Taranis**

 **Prologue**

* * *

I can only remember back to a time when life was simple. When the world was young, and the planet was just being born. The rocks were barren, devoid of anything remotely alive. The only sustenance to sustain anything of substance, were the few minerals that were buried in the hardened earth itself.

Naturally, our existence in the first few thousand years were harsh and short. Brutality and competition were the ruling factors of our thoughts and hearts. We had no other desires, other than pure need to survive by any means necessary. This led, swiftly to conflicts among us, and caused great strife among our people. It left many dead, their bloated, rotting forms stinking among the barren rocks.

Yet, this also bred life. From death, came the first seed of our world. As the bodies decayed, the flora of our planet flourished, and the initial root of what would breed future prosperity took hold. Organisms began to start growing, and over the next few millennia we watched as they developed into more and more complex creatures.

Many of them were still primitive in nature, compared to us; they had no collective intellect, and valued individualism over the good of the whole. Their furred bodies were kept warm, even in the rough, frigid environments by the skins of their fellows. They warred, and killed each other out of pure necessity of survival.

Just as we used to do, long ago. In the early ages, when we knew not ourselves or the better ways we could survive and thrive together. In ways, I envy a lot of them. They live such, simple existences; unclouded by any notions of morality or remorse. This has made many of us curious, to watch them from secrecy. For they know not of us, the original masters. The observers, who lurk beneath the earth.

It is rare most of us travel to the surface. To leave the safety of our caverns and tunnels, our source of sustenance and propagation. Our clans and colonies remain protected and secure, safe from barbarism. Our children grow and are nutured, taught our collective knowledge for the betterment of our species.

What are we? I know the question may have been lurking since the moment these recollections were written. The answer is simple.

We are Lekgolo.

More specifically, I am the combination of many Lekgolo. Or, Mgalekgolo, as it were. Each of us, a simple worm. Yet combined together, we can form around natural objects or machinery and commandeer it to possess a stronger, more suitable form. Most of us in this process may look like mere hulking brutes of strength and nothing else; but in reality we are so much more.

There is a lot many will not understand, or ever be able to comprehend about us. But we are uncaring to this end. Mostly I am indifferent to even penning this record, were it not simply necessary to preserve my people's memory. For it is, in unfortunate happenstance, that I am the last of my colony on this continent.

This is due in part to our inherent nature. Unfortunately, we as a species value basic nutrition over most things in our basest form. Unlike those of us who have pulled together to be Mgalekgolo, who can carefully consider what we should ingest; the others have no filter.

There were once great artifacts of the ancients who came before us, scattered on this world. Left behind by a dying breed that has seemingly long since passed away. Now in our current age, these have been consumed and destroyed by the weaker-minded of our race who live as separate entities.

The direct result? Mostly that we have lost access to invaluable technologies that could have assisted our species in becoming more adept and dominant. And secondly, that my colony attempted to devour what I can only surmise as a geothermal refining facility. The ultimate consequence was that once the equipment became damaged and corroded by my lesser brethren, the facility overloaded and had a catastrophic meltdown.

What happened next shook most of the other clans and the world, and threw the surface creatures and their tribes into chaos for decades. It left most of my former clan dead and or missing; rendered many of the remaining Lekgolo feral. They fled, and left me as the only Mgalekgolo alive in the region.

It is an unfortunate fate, to be the last of my kind. I have no outer voices to talk with, or to discuss the research we had made progress on prior. I have, once more, only my innate desire to survive. To try to rebuild from the ground up. The only issue, is that the caverns were destroyed when the facility exploded nearby.

I am left, tentatively considering the surface as the only option for my initial survival. And my hopeful outlook is darkened by my knowledge of the savages who lurk at every corner. But most will not bother me. They know, seemingly on an instinctual level, not to cross us Mgalekgolo. With this, I find mild comfort. But I am still cautious. With care, I have taken steps to explore the local region.

It is strange, to walk the surface. To see all the thick flora. The massive towering trees whose leaves are made of odd needles. To feel the chill of the air, brushing against my collective body. The tangle of bushes that cling to my feet with each step, with the scent of some small flowers that are sickly sweet striking me every now and again. This world has changed much since my kind wandered its surface briefly in our youthful years.

I find that, there are markings in many trees. Primitively drawn and relatively crude. Claw-like in nature; but very clearly intended for use as a sort of directional sign. Perhaps these are made by the furred ones who dwell these lands. I am left to my thoughts. And I note the skies start to darken. It is time to return to the remnants of my caverns. I must seek rest and sustenance for the evening.

Off in the distance, I can hear them howling. Faintly, thankfully. They are very far away from my current encampment at the mouth of the ruined cavern. So I am watchful, remaining on guard at all times. Prepared to defend myself and my ancient home for the night. I form around a few rocks and begin crushing minerals down to dust for consumption, allowing the younger Lekgolo who comprise my muscular structure to feast before I eat the leftovers.

We are content, and finally I can rest for the evening. Watching the sun slowly fall below the horizon and bring full darkness. And thus, I can settle. In the morning, I should make a point of procuring basic resources to try to reinforce and protect this space from any outside influence. It will be an arduous spot of work; but if I am to survive it will be done.

So I end this log, with my first night of survival.

* * *

 **Hiya there everybody! I hope y'all enjoyed my first attempt at writing anything. I chose the Halo universe since I enjoy the games and universe in my spare time as a hobby. Again I hope you liked it and if you did be sure to follow and favorite. Leave a review with your thoughts if you don't mind or if you're shy don't be afraid to pm me your thoughts. I'm always look for critique so I can improve.**

 **Love all y'all, Vemarra**


	2. Chapter 1

**Last of a Dying Breed**

 **Vemarra Taranis**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A few shafts of light faintly broke through the dark of the crumbling caverns. Casting back the shadows from whence I had taken shelter within. Though light and warmth do not typically cause bother to my mind; it is an instinctual desire in my lesser brethren that form my body to lurk with the hidden realms further in. So I was roused, and I lumbered into the much more damp, darker sections of the cave for a bit longer.

At least, until I woke up fully, and realized I was standing in the wreckage of what had been my former colony. My senses gained focus, and searched the disheartening scene again. The tattered remnants of the facility and the burned, charred corpses of my colonymates. I can still smell the horrendous stench of the smoldering fires deep in the bowels of the facility, much further in.

Something though, that is quite different, catches my ocular senses. I stray towards it idly, and walk over to the glimmer that wavers beneath my vision. I wrap tendrils around it like a vise, and slowly begin to examine the object. It appears to be a machine of some sorts. Something, disconnected in a sense, compared to the average consoles and inner workings of the geothermal facility I surmise it to be from. Sleek, slender, and composed of harmonic, angular material that forms around a kind of core that still glows faintly with light blue energy.

I carefully test and tinker with the object, rolling it from tendril to tendril until I grow annoyed at it and toss it against a small rock in frustration. After watching it hit the hardened rock, I see a very hefty and blinding beam of light shoot out. This light strikes the roof of the cave, and vaporizes the rock near the area of contact. Puzzled immensely, I go over to the object again and pick it up in my arms again. After careful examination I find a point of contact near the core that after squeezing performs the previous action of casting the scorching beam.

Thoroughly satisfied that this whole incident wasn't a scarring loss, I spend time getting used to the light recoil of the hefty beam weapon, and head back towards the collapsed entrance of the cavern. With a bit more confidence of my own self defense aside my already incredible physical strength, I walk out amongst the sunlight and up to the surface.

Trailing through thick brush, and sliding low branches out of my eyes with my free arm, I wander for a time. Scouring the surface for any signs of threat or danger that may lurk near my proposed place of resettlement. There are hints and tracks, days and weeks old; left in long dried mud and earth. They seem somewhat animalistic in nature; left probably by one of the many feral tribes of creatures that dot the landscape. There is limited knowledge from my days before in the colony of the surface dwellers; but they seem to relocate frequently unlike us Lekgolo.

Whereas it seems they flee before the mere seasons passing, or the lessening of access to resources and nutrition; we as a species would endure in our chosen place of nesting and safety in order to continue to prosper and expand for further generations at proper times. But, of course, this is a technical impossibility. Considering my inability to reproduce for quite some time due to the youth of the majority of my many Lekgolo that make up my muscle structure, this is very unlikely to continue for decades. Without proper introduction of fresh, mature worms to aid me in this endeavor, I am left with only my survival mechanisms to ensure my colony's eventual return to any sort of prominence.

A crunch of leaves draws my senses and snaps me from my reverie. With ruthlessness I fire at the offending and intrusive noise with the beam, burning away two trees and several bushes with the raw power I wield. A screech and squeak of slight surprise, fright, and pain erupts and I see a mane of hair and fur running away. I give consideration to give chase, but instead make the decision to fashion myself makeshift armor by gnawing toughened bark into plated forms and fusing them with the heated tip of the weapon in my arm. The result is an armored carapace concealing much of my exposed torso, arms, legs, and the hips region of my body.

Satisfied with the sturdiness of my protection, I ponderously begin to track whatever beast had been stalking me. Following its rather reckless path that leads deeper into the woods. Well of the path I had been from prior. But my curious nature precedes itself, and so I follow it to a rocky shelf overlooking an immense valley. From here, I can see a rather swooping, beautiful landscape. Filled with life, lush and verdant.

From the towering mountain ranges that loom and lord around the far off lands, to the babbling brooks and gushing rivers running into the valleys that are full of tall flowing reeds and what I faintly recognize as wild wheat or corn. The thick trees encircling that span for as far as the oculi can detect. This place is ideal. Perhaps not entirely for my kind, but for many others.

And that is when I hear the breathing. The faint, gasping breaths. Tiny whimpers accompanied with small grunts of pain. The vocalizations appear quieter, less harsh in tone compared to what I typically reconcile with something larger, or threatening. More so it sounds like something I would naturally be inclined to take pity on, and seek to aid. Though most may not understand, it is the nature of higher thinking Lekgolo of my colony to respect and even nurture those who are lesser of strength or capacity to harm. We are, after all, much more peaceful than we may seem; only ever fighting when necessary.

I turn, and finally face what can only be described as a complete non-threat. Something so small, and harmless I have no ill intent towards regardless of what instincts tell me to tread carefully. It seems young, this creature; which is hiding in the thin brush by the cliff edge. Its figure is slender, but okay in build. Perhaps more of a runners physique compared to my lumbering mass. There are curves where I deem it unnecessary, although there perhaps is some form of attraction this species needs compared to mine that requires this in this creature's species. The fur I saw from earlier appears to be from other animals, cut off from the body and used as some form of covering. Wrapped over its decent chest, and around its waist in some kind of loincloth.

The mane is less so fully a mane, rather a shock of unruly hair that flows from its scalp and heading down its shoulders and back. It is black in color. The oculi it possess are large, fearful, and deep blue in the irises. With a small, pointed piece of cartilage and skin that I can only presume forms some kind of smell receptor with two nostrils. A modest mouth, currently contorted in pure fear, completes the thin complexion that stares at me frightfully.

Naturally, I adopt a form of caution, and size up this creature, before ultimately disregarding my instincts to be cautious and settle into a casually defensive seated position. Mindful of both of our personal spaces, and watch it. For a time, we regard each other, and I note the large burn on its right arm that must be from my weapon discharge. And here, I leave it, mutual caution and a mix of fright and curiosity keeping us rooted to stare at each other at the edge of this cliff. Locked in a non-spoken fight for who will move first.

* * *

 **Hiya there everybody! I hope y'all enjoyed my first chapter of this unfolding story. I had a brief moment of passion to push out this chapter after a long thought. Again I hope you liked it and if you did be sure to follow and favorite. Leave a review with your thoughts if you don't mind or if you're shy don't be afraid to pm me your thoughts. I'm always look for critique so I can improve.**

 **Love all y'all, Vemarra**


End file.
